Emma Goodall
Emma Goodall is Megaforce and Super Megaforce Pink, the Pink Ranger of Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. She is the love interest and later girlfriend and later wife of '''Troy Burrows '''Megaforce and Super Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger of Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Her Story Emma is a student of Harwood County High School. She is the best friend of Gia Moran, her fellow Yellow Ranger. She meets Troy on his first day at their school. Later that day, she and Troy along with Gia, Noah and Jake become the Megaforce Rangers to battle against the Warstar. Megaforce Emma and Troy become very close throughout the season. They are seen always supporting, caring and looking out for each other. They praise and admire each other a lot as well. Troy saves Emma from the UFOs of Yuffo in ‘He blasted me with Science’. Troy helps Emma get away from the Loogies infected by Virox in ‘Going viral’. Emma asks Troy if everything is okay in ‘Stranger Ranger’ when he was looking worried, showing that she cares about him. She was also trying to make sure if he is okay after Dragonflay knocked him to the ground and also after he fought Creepox. She even took care of him in the Megazord after he was weakened by the fight with Creepox. Troy praises Emma’s beautiful singing voice first among all the rangers in ‘Harmony and Dizchord’. Later he even thinks of the idea of using her singing to counteract Dizchord’s attack. In ‘Who’s crying now?’ Emma was even willing to take a stand for Troy when the bullies were taunting Troy. Later when Troy stood up to the bullies for another kid and helped him, she praised him. She praised him again when he defeated Creepox saying that they were proud of him and he did an incredible job and that he also did a great thing by getting those bullies to see the light, showing that she admires Troy. Emma asked Troy if he was okay after he fought Shadow Serpent in ‘Man and Machine’. She was also cheering Troy up and giving him hopes that Roboknight will join their team. That’s when Troy said that he really likes her optimism. Troy is seen really worried about Emma, in ‘Dream Snatcher’, after Dream Snatcher steals Emma’s dreams and she grows roots. He later asks Roboknight to protect Emma so that she’s okay while the others fight Dream Snatcher. Later that night Emma cheers Troy up at the meteorite shower when he’s worried about the monsters’ Aurora box. In ‘Gosei Ultimate’, Emma tries to make sure Troy is okay after he is knocked down by Bigs. Again Emma tries to make sure Troy is okay when Rotox knocks him down to the ground in ‘The human factor’. Emma tries to make sure Troy is okay in ‘The Messenger’ when the Messenger knocks him down and later again when Cyborg Vrak blasts him away. Emma again tries to make sure Troy is okay in the episode ‘End Game’. Super Megaforce Emma was worried about Troy in the episode of ‘Earth fights back’, since he was sad because of Roboknight’s disappearance. In the episode ‘United as one’ Troy praises Emma by telling her that she did a great job and thanks her for taking the lead. Emma was really worried about and sad for Troy when the Skyship crashed thinking he might not have survived, in ‘All hail Prince Vekar’. And she was very glad when she saw that Troy is okay. Emma tries to make sure Troy is okay in ‘Vrak is back part 1’. And she wanted to help Troy out while fighting Dark Roboknight, seeing Troy get hurt, in ‘Vrak is back part 2’. In the episode ‘Emperor Mavro’, Emma and troy were dancing next to each other in Mia and Antonio’s rock concert. In the episode ‘Legendary battle’, Emma and Troy were really glad to see each other again and Emma embraced Troy. Later Emma was so worried and sad when the Emperor’s ship exploded while Troy was inside the ship, thinking that he was gone. But when they saw that Troy and Orion are okay, she was so glad about Troy being okay. Throughout their journey as Power Rangers, Troy and Emma form a strong bond with each other. They always believe in and care about each other. It is presumed that Troy and Emma started dating each other after the Armada were defeated. Mf 3 (1).png|Troy helping Emma get away from Loogies infected by Virox Mf 3 (2).png|Troy helping Emma get away from Loogies infected by Virox. Mf 3 (3).png|Troy helping Emma get away from Loogies infected by Virox. Mf 4 (2).png|Emma asking Troy if everything is okay when he is worried. Mf 4 (1).png|Emma asking Troy if everything is okay when he is worried Mf 4 (3).png|Emma making sure Troy is Troy is okay after he is knocked down by Dragonflay. mf 4 (4).png|Emma trying to make sure if Troy is okay after being weakened by the fight with Creepox. mf 4 (6).png|Emma taking care of Troy in the Megazord after he was weakened by the fight with Creepox. mf 7 (1).png|Emma praising Troy for defeating Creepox and getting the bullies to see the light. mf 7 (2).png|Emma praising Troy for defeating Creepox and getting the bullies to see the light. mf 10 (1).png|Emma giving Troy hopes of Roboknight joining their team. mf 10 (2).png|Emma giving Troy hopes of Roboknight joining their team. Mf 10 (4).png|Emma giving Troy hopes of Roboknight joining their team. mf 10 (3).png|Troy saying that he really likes Emma's optimism. mf 13 (1).png|Troy worried about Emma after her dreams are stolen by Dream Snatcher. mf 13 (2).png|Emma cheering Troy up at the meteorite shower. mf 13 (3).png|Emma cheering Troy up at the meteorite shower. mf 13 (4).png|Emma cheering Troy up at the meteorite shower. mf 14.png|Emma making sure Troy is okay after he is knocked down by Bigs. mf 15.png|Emma making sure Troy is okay after he is knocked down by Rotox. mf 19.png|Emma making sure Troy is okay after he is blasted by the Mesenger. mf 19 (1).png|Emma making sure Troy is okay after he is knocked down by Cyborg Vrak. mf 19 (3).png|Emma helping Troy get up after he is knocked down by Cyborg Vrak. mf 19 (4).png|Emma helping Troy get up after he is knocked down by Cyborg Vrak. mf 20.png|Emma helping Troy get up after he is knocked down by the Messenger. smf 16.png|Emma making sure Troy is okay after he is knocked down by Vrak. smf20 (1).png|Emma hugging Troy. smf20 (2).png|Emma hugging Troy. smf20 (3).png|Emma hugging Troy. smf20 (4).png|Emma making sure Troy is okay. smf20 (5).png|Emma making sure Troy is okay. smf20 (6).png|Emma being glad after seeing Troy is okay after the explosion of the Emperor's ship. smf20 (7).png|Emma being glad after seeing Troy is okay after the explosion of the Emperor's ship. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest